


A Lesson in Fate

by Ergophobiaa



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Depression, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sad, Strangers to Lovers, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergophobiaa/pseuds/Ergophobiaa
Summary: "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO CORPSE HUSBAND IS?""I, uh- no? Should I?""HE'S THE SINGLE MOST DELICIOUS PIECE OF MAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON- OR, WELL... EARS ON."Or the one where a smaller Twitch streamer get's the Christmas Cabin vacation of a lifetime.
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Corpse Husband/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, uh... I haven't written or posted anything online in a HOT minute, and I spontaneously decided to write a fic and post it on Wattpad? And then I decided to post it here cause in all honesty, I strongly prefer this site lol. It's quite rushed and kinda awkward but I hope you enjoy anyways.

**‘’Luxurious and modern private cabin for rent, click here!’’**

Willow sucked briefly on the spoon of ice cream in her mouth, leaning closer to look at the alluring picture of a massive, modern wood cabin, complete with window to ceiling glass windows and plenty of bedrooms for all of them. She slid the spoon out of her mouth, furrowed her brows slightly and clicked on the picture, watching as a sleek webpage loaded, several images of the beautiful lodge loading in as she scrolled down the page, her unruly hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned in to see the pictures better. The price tag was a bit staggering, but considering she was going on a skiing holiday with some of the most successful streamers on the internet, she figured they wouldn’t be too bothered. Just as she was about to check available dates, her discord app starts ringing loudly, making her swear out loud to lower the volume. She’d rather not wake her roommates up at 3am, again.

“Willow, hey! Oh, you look-“ Rae’s eyes slowly studied her current state, her hair exploding out of the half up bun she had somewhat managed to tie it up into, her reading glasses sliding down the bridge of her wide nose and ice cream smeared in the corner of her pillowy lips. “You’re quite the looker, I gotta admit.”

Willow rolled her eyes and took another spoonful of ice cream, flipping Rae off with her free hand. “Did you just call to insult me or did you actually wanna be useful in our cabin hunt?”

Rae gasps and feigns hurt, her dainty hand flying to her chest. “Willow, are you saying I’m not useful?” Willow nods. “okay fair enough, BUT! I’ve talked to all the boys and gals, and after creating a successful little poll in our group chat…” she pauses for dramatic effect, her almond shaped eyes narrowing in anticipation as she drums her hands against her bare thighs, “we have set the date!”

“Are you fucking serious? Did we actually manage to find a time where all of us are free?” Rae nods in excitement and lets out a squeal, her hair bouncing across her chest as she does a little shimmy in her chair. Willow gives a wide grin and fist bumps, her spoon bouncing across her keyboard as she whoops. “Oh fuck, shit- okay, uh,” she picks up her spoon and quickly clicks into the available dates for the cabin, her eyes scanning the date. “So, when’s everybody free?” she marveled at the realization that no one had snatched up this cabin yet.

“Well, since we had to find a time when everyone was available… it’s not until like, 2 months away.” 

Willow deadpanned, her fingers stopping at her keyboard. “Rae, are you serious? But it was gonna be our Halloween getaway!” she whines, pulling her glasses off and throwing them aside. Rae smiles sheepishly at her. 

“Well, it’s not easy to make arrangements with 11 separate people. You should be thanking me for even managing to get an answer out of them! You know what they’re like!” She complains, shooting Willow a playful glare through the screen as she throws her long, dark hair into a messy bun on top of her hair. Willow knew she was right, but the thought of their Halloween party vacation becoming a Christmas nightmare was not what she had in mind. She stayed silent as she clicked the little calendar, feeling a flutter in her stomach when she found the cabin was free all of December. She copied the link and sent it to Rae. 

“okay so I found this STUNNING cabin, okay… and like, it’s pricey, but-“

She’s cut off by Rae’s excited scream, and immediately turns the volume down further, chuckling as she watches Rae hop up and down in her chair like an overgrown toddler. The bun atop her head bounced along. 

“Wil, this is perfect! PER-FECT! I’m forwarding this to our group chat right now, those who don’t respond don’t get a say in it, I don’t care. This is the one.”

Willow smiled as she watched Rae forward it and spam the group chat repeatedly, ice cream long forgotten at her bedside table as they chat until Willow passes out.

\-----

**The next morning, 7:35am**

_“KRIS, DID YOU BURN THE PANCAKES AGAIN? I SWEAR TO GOD-“_

_“PAIS, I DID NO SUCH THING, THEY’RE GREAT. THEY JUST GOT A BIT OF… ZING TO THEM, YOU KNOW? A LIL’ SOMETHIN’.”_

Willow had to admit that being awoken at 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday by screaming roommates would be her worst nightmare, hadn’t it been for her having the best roommates in the universe. She rolls over in bed, feels her ratty old band tee slip up her chest as she stretches, the early morning sun gleaming through her sheer curtains. She had the corner room of the apartment, blessed with two large windows meeting to create somewhat of a panorama view of L.A, her bed shoved right up into that snug corner so she could wake up every morning to the sun dancing across her tanned skin. Not that she could put her bed anywhere else; the room barely fit her necessities as is. 

She quickly gets up and grabs a pair of old sweat shorts that used to belong to her brother, the right string having been chewed off by their family dog, pulling the washed-out material over her plump hips. Along with her tennis socks, bed hair and unshaved legs, she felt just about as good as she looked. She pushed the door of her room open to reveal her roommates literally tearing the kitchen apart, Kris standing atop the island counter to cover the smoke alarm with her tattooed hands while Paisley worked her best to fan the smoke out of the balcony door that she had cranked wide open. Willow knocks on the doorframe.

“Well, what absolute catastrophe will we be having for breakfast today, ladies?”

Paisley and Kris share a look before they all burst into laughter, the burnt pancakes stacked onto a plate as they all sit down to eat. 

-

After devouring the barely edible breakfast and cleaning up all the mess Kris had managed to make, the 3 girls huddled together in the bathroom to get ready for the day. Willow knew she would be joining Rae in an Among Us lobby tonight on stream, having convinced her to postpone it to 6pm so that she had some time to enjoy the day with her roomies. It was, after all, the first Saturday they got to spend together in nearly 3 months. 

“Okay so, we have to stop and get coffee, right? If I’m gonna spend my day travelling around L.A with you ditzy fuckers, I need coffee,” Kris declares, blow dryer in hand as she styles her turquoise, short pixie cut, her elbow nearly knocking into Paisley, who’s applying a winged liner to her hooded eyes. Paisley gives a huff and pushes Kris further away from the mirror, her short body leaning closer to trace the top of her eyelid with the jet-black liquid.

“You know the drill, Krissy. Hair duty goes in the back, makeup duty goes up front,” Willow reminds her.

Kris rolls her eyes and backs away to let the two other girls move closer to the mirror. “Yes mom.”

It takes them a total of 2 hours before they’re finally out the door, the clock showing 10:35am as they all cram into Paisley’s tiny Volkswagen Golf. Kris is going on about some new band she discovered last night and how great their songs are, and Willow lets her roommates bicker about who picks the music as she buries her face in her phone, opening up Discord to check her messages. There’s one from Felix, thanking her for joining stream a few nights back to cover for someone that had to drop out last minute, a few messages from Sykkuno saying it was lovely to meet her and that he hoped they would play together again soon; that one made her smile affectionately as she wrote out a short response to the older man. The last one was from Rae, a simple list of which other streamers were joining later today, info about who was streaming and blah, blah. Willow was just about to respond as another message from Rae came through.

>   
>  _**Valkyrae** Today at 10:38am_
> 
> _“Oh, also! 5up was supposed to join but had to cancel, so I got Corpse on board!  
>  He’s really cool, he’s great at imposter! I hope it’s alright I asked him to join.”_  
> 

Willow chuckles to herself and quickly types out her response, shaking her head at how ridiculous Rae was being.

>   
>  _**WillyWonka <3** Today at 10:39am_
> 
> _“Dude, of course it’s okay, it’s your lobby! You don’t need my permission. I’m sure Corpse is great, can’t wait to play with him.”_  
> 

Rae reacted to her message with a simple heart, and Willow tucked her phone back into her pocket just as her roommates agreed on the music, heavy bass flowing through the speakers as Paisley backs the car out of the parking spot and exits the parking garage. Willow chews her lip in deep thought, placing her elbows on each of their seats as she leans in from the back.

“Has any of you heard of Corpse Husband?”

Kris twists around in her seat so fast she nearly knocks Paisley out cold with her fist, the car taking a sharp left and almost crashing into ongoing traffic. Willow can distantly hear Paisley shriek and hit the brakes, and before she has time to react, they’re all being thrown forward in the car, the vehicle coming to a halt barely an inch behind a massive garbage truck. Paisley breathes loudly and blows some hair away from her face just as Kris hurries to turn back around to look straight at Willow.

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHO CORPSE HUSBAND IS?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I'm a slow writer... heh. Sorry for the wait, this chapter is also way too slow but it felt like a good place to end it. Hopefully my brain will spew words out a bit faster from now on.

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHO CORPSE HUSBAND IS?”

Kris’ dark brown eyes were wild with shock and horror as she stared at Willow from her position in the passenger seat, her wild, turquoise hair flopping over her forehead as Paisley starts driving again, the car eerily silent as Kris awaits her response. She stammers for a minute before, shaking her head slowly. 

“I, uh- No? Should I?”

“HE’S THE SINGLE MOST DELICIOUS PIECE OF MAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON- OR, WELL… EARS ON.”

Willow frowns slightly as she lets out a huffed laugh, her hands coming up to rub across her face in deep thought. Kris grabs her wrist and pulls her in closer, eyes still wide and dark. 

“Wait, are you playing with him? Tonight? Did Rae-“

“Kris, come on, give her some breathing space, dude,” Paisley chuckles and swats at Kris’ tattooed arm, making her huff in annoyance and sit back in her seat. Willow chews her lip and quickly opens her phone, typing “corpse husband” into the google bar and searching. The amount of hits was insane, page after page about the faceless youtuber with the deep, enchanting voice. She clicks through numerous pictures, watches the well-drawn fan art and a few random hand pics in black and white.

“How have I not heard of this dude? He’s literally everywhere,” Willow muses, scrolling a bit further before closing the browser and leaning back in her seat, huffing out a breath. “I’m playing with a worldwide internet phenomenon… I literally just met Pewdiepie last week, and now this? I’m gonna throw up.”

Kris grinned widely from ear to ear just as they pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. 

“You’ll feel great after a morning coffee, don’t worry.”

\---

Kris ended up being correct in that statement; two coffees, five shopping bags and a quick lunch later had Willow’s head cleared of any anxiety about tonight’s stream, the girls chatting excitedly as they made their way back to the car around 4pm. With all their bags and boxes shoved into the small space, they headed back to the apartment in the busy L.A traffic. Willow closed her eyes and let the music filling the car take over her mind for a second, wind whipping through her hair from the open car window as the sun started to set, the sky painted a light orange color. She breathed in and held it for a second before releasing, slowly. Today had been a perfect, calm day with her best friends.

When they returned home, however, it was everything but calm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I only have an hour to prepare for stream. Shit, fuck, FUCK!” Willow practically chucked her shopping bags onto her bed and headed straight for the bathroom, managing to rip a clean pair of undies down from the laundry basket Kris had “accidentally” left on the coffee table two days ago. “Could you guys help me with my hair after? I have no fucking clue what to do and I-“

She stops her fussing as Paisley grabs onto her shoulders tightly, her warm eyes locking her in place with an intensity only she possessed. She offered Willow a soft smile and ran her fingers through some of the strands that were dangling around her face, having escaped from her bun amongst her outburst. 

“I’m thinking curls. What about you, Kris?”

Kris offered them a cheese crumbs covered thumbs up from her position on the kitchen island, and Willow couldn’t help but to snort.

“Curls it is.”

\---

By the time Willow had finished up her shower, gotten her makeup and outfit on and gotten her hair curled by her two mildly bickering roommates, she was already a few minutes late to the stream. She joined the voice chat on Discord as quickly as she could, swinging anxiously in her chair as she waited for the game to launch so she could set up her stream. 

As soon as she entered the voice chat, Rae was shrieking in her ear. 

“WILLY WONKAAAA! YOU’RE ALWAYS LATE, I SWEAR!”

Willow let out a quiet chuckle and started up her stream, launching a quick tweet with the link for her fans, as well as on her insta story. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I spent all day out with the girls doing some shopping and L.A traffic kinda cut my get ready time a bit short,” she chewed her nail absent mindedly as she watched the view number rise steadily, her hand reaching out to adjust her camera a bit as she addressed her chat, answering a few questions and laughing at some of their ridiculous comments. 

“Thank you for your donation, Jenna, I appreciate you a lot. And to answer your question, this hoodie is from, uh… Forever 21? I think… can’t remember the last time I bought anything there, but there you have it,” she zoned out a bit as the discord chat got more busy, more people joining in as Rae sent off the link to the Among Us lobby. 

“Willow! I haven’t seen you in so long!” Sykkuno’s soft voice filled her earphones and she let out a small chuckle, her fingers dancing across the keyboard to send some hearts in the Twitch chat.  
“Sykkuno, you’re such a sweetheart. I missed you, my chat is sending you so much love right now. Should I be jealous? I think I’m a bit jealous.”

Willow could hear Toast and Jack laugh along, agreeing with her chat to send Sykkuno as much love as they could muster up. Willow was just about to comment on a few not so nice comments with chat when another person joined the Discord call. She hovered her mouse over the username and felt herself swallow thickly, the simple capital letters making her nerves take over. She didn’t even know this guy, yet he managed to throw her body and mind into absolute turmoil. A dark voice vibrated through her ears.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, I got kinda caught up trying to untangle my chains.”

_Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention I'm usually a very slow writer due to horrible lack of focus and motivation, but I will truly try to keep my brain focused on this fic cause I really like where I'm headed with it. My needs are SCREAMING for a fic with a relatable, everyday lookin' main character with stretch marks and leg hair, I NEED IT. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I hope you take the time to leave me a kudos, maybe even a cheeky comment. Maybe you have input, maybe you have storyline ideas, maybe you have corrections? I appreciate it all! Thanks for reading, stay tuneeeed.


End file.
